


Peggy and Bucky Fitzsimmons: An intro

by BookedbyFandoms, delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: The Fluffverse: Peggy and Bucky Fitzsimmons [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, fluff verse, fsfv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookedbyFandoms/pseuds/BookedbyFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: An introduction to the multi-installment collaboration fic on the adventures of Peggy and Bucky Fitzsimmons. More to come soon!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series all about cute fluffy pregnant Fitzsimmons, but it branches into other multichapter fics later on. Welcome to: The fluffverse

Sunlight streamed over the Perthshire cottage, filtering through the windows and over the sleeping forms of Leopold and Jemma Fitzsimmons. Their limbs intertangled and breaths mingling, slowly, they slept in the contented fashion that they had gotten used to ever since the couple had left the base to work as contractors. Normally they woke up together, cuddling beneath their sheets and squabbling on whether or not to get out of bed and start their days. Not this morning, though.

 

Gently, Jemma disentangled herself from her husband, padding softly on the hardwood floors, careful not to make the floorboards squeak. Walking down the steps to the lab underneath their home, she pulled her robe tighter around her frame, shivering. Pulling up the sleeve to reveal a strip of pale skin. She took a syringe and drew blood, walking herself through the process that she had taught herself the other night through careful research and her own ingenuity. Looking through the microscope, she let out a small gasp, and her face broke into a smile. Hastening back to their bedroom, she shook her sleeping partner awake.

 

“Wazzit, Jemma?” he groaned sleepily, rolling over to face her.

 

“Fitz... we’re pregnant.”

 

He shot out of bed instantly, all semblances of sleepiness forgotten, instantly by her side.

 

“Are you sure? How long have you known??”

 

“Yes I’m sure Fitz! And just under three minutes ago, thank you very much. Do you really think I would keep that from you?”

 

“Jemma, we’re gonna be parents,” he said, eye full of tears.

 

And so came about Fitzsimmons’s first pregnancy, full of happiness, parenting books, over-protectiveness, and midnight cookie baking.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by: DelicatelyGlitteryWriter and BookedByFandoms. Find us on Tumblr as @bookedbyfandoms and @delicatelyglitteryperson!


End file.
